FLIGHT FEATHERS
FLIGHT FEATHERS is an insert song in Senki Zesshou Symphogear and sung by Nana Mizuki. Track List * Fatal Blade (Absolute Sword) - Ame-no-Habakiri * FLIGHT FEATHERS * Fatal Blade (Absolute Sword) - Ame-no-Habakiri (Off Vocal) * FLIGHT FEATHERS (Off Vocal) Lyrics |-|Kanji = Deja-vu みたいなカンカク 制裁みたいなプラトニック かさね合うメモリー 届いて Wishing 重力みたいに惹かれて 1ミリのズレもなく ハートのどまん中を 射抜いた Song 抱きしめて… この罪を… 両手すりぬけてゆくプロミス お願い My star… どうか今… 旅立つツバサの 風を Ah 奏でて さぁ Starting! 始まるシンフォニー 伝説は此処からと この光の Live は シンクロニシティ さぁ Amazing 奇蹟起こそう 震えるくらいでいい たぶんそれだけの 物語なんだ信じて My road Justice 空に掲げて 感情のままのイノセンス 輝いたメロディ 叶えて Praying ワンオクターブ背伸びして 後ろ髪追いかけて 涙の行き場所を 探した Eyes 消えないで… 鳴呼せめて… 胸の中の記憶は褪せずに 永久(とわ)の Your shine… 宝石に… 片翼の羽根と 泣かないと誓うよ さぁ Breaking! 壁を壊そう 天に轟くメッセージ 繋がる真の力 シンクロニシティ さぁ Flying! 夢の果てまで 心のあるがままに 一人じゃないと 教えてくれるよ君の声 さぁ Starting! 始まるシンフォニー 伝説は此処からと この光の Live は シンクロニシティ さぁ Amazing 奇蹟起こそう 震えるくらいでいい たぶんそれだけの 物語なんだ信じて My road |-|Romaji = Deja-vu mitai na KANKAKU seisai mitai na PURATONIKKU Kasaneau MEMORII todoite Wishing Juuryoku mitai ni hikarete ichi MIRI no zure mo naku HAATO no domannaka wo inuita Song Dakishimete…kono tsumi wo… Ryoute surinukete yuku PUROMISU Onegai My star… douka ima… Tabidatsu TSUBASA no kaze wo Ah kanadete Saa Starting! Hajimaru SHINFONII densetsu wa koko kara to Kono hikari no Live wa SHINKURONISHITI Saa Amazing kiseki okosou furueru kurai de ii Tabun soredake no monogatari nanda shinjite My road Justice sora ni kakagete kanjou no mama no INOSENSU Kagayaita MERODI kanaete Praying WAN OKUTAABU senobishite ushirogami oikakete Namida no yukibasho wo sagashita Eyes Kienai de…Aa semete… Mune no naka no kioku wa asezu ni… Towa no Your shine…houseki ni… Katayoku no hane to nakanai to chikau yo Saa Breaking! Kabe wo kowasou ten ni todoroku MESSEEJI Tsunagaru shin no chikara SHINKURONISHITI Saa Flying! Yume no hate made kokoro no aru ga mama ni Hitori ja nai to oshiete kureru yo kimi no koe Saa Starting! Hajimaru SHINFONII idenshi wa koko kara to Kono hikari no Live wa SHINKURONISHITI Saa Amazing kiseki okosou furueru kurai de ii Tabun soredake no monogatari nanda shinjite My road |-|English = A sensation like déjà vu, a platonic love like a restraint. I’m wishing that our overlapping memories are reaching you. It’s like we were drawn to each other by gravity without a single millimeter of distance. This song shot in the very center of my heart. Embrace me… With this sin… We shall make a promise as our hands entwine. Please, my star… Somehow, now… Ah, play the wind of traveling wings. Now, it’s starting! This starting symphony will become a legend from here on out. This live concert of light is our synchronicity. Now, let’s make an amazing miracle happen. We just have to at least touch it. I’m sure it’s a story as simple as that. Believe in my road. Hoist justice in the sky, an emotion that stays true to it’s innocence. I’m praying that this sparkling melody will come true. I stretch out this one octave, chasing after your hair I see blowing behind you. The place where teardrops go are those eyes I searched for. Don’t disappear… Ah, at the least… Don’t rush the memories inside my heart… Let’s make your eternal shine… Into a gemstone… With this one wing on my back, and without crying, I swear to you. Now, I’m breaking it! Let’s break this wall and send this message to heaven. This true power that connects us is our synchronicity. Now, I’m flying! Until the edge of my dreams, my heart staying the same. Your voice tells me, “You’re not alone”. Now, it’s starting! This starting symphony will become a legend from here on out. This live concert of light is our synchronicity. Now, let’s make an amazing miracle happen. We just have to at least touch it. I’m sure it’s a story as simple as that. Believe in my road. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music